For example, among the semiconductor devices which form a physical quantity sensor like a magnetometric sensor or an acceleration sensor, there is a semiconductor device of structure of sealing the semiconductor chip for sensors inside a resin sealing body in the state of slant in order to detect the direction in three dimensional space, and acceleration.
About such a semiconductor device, Japanese patent laid-open No. 2006-100348 (refer to Patent Reference 1) has a description, for example. The structure which sets up a stage part aslant in the case of the step which installs the lead frame in a metal mold after mounting a semiconductor chip in the stage part of a lead frame is disclosed by it.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese patent laid-open No. 2006-100348